


Fort... Chorus?

by supercasey



Series: Red Vs. Blue One-Shots [34]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Military, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Wash has had a hard life but he'll be okay, Wash misses his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fort Freelancer returns! Except... all of the Freelancers are pretty much fucking dead, so... it's FORT CHORUS! In which Kimball and Doyle have childish sides to them, both armies can be motivated when it's fun, and a past ruler returns to reclaim the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort... Chorus?

**Fort... Chorus?**

**Description: Fort Freelancer returns! Except... all of the Freelancers are pretty much fucking dead, so... it's FORT CHORUS! In which Kimball and Doyle have childish sides to them, both armies can be motivated when it's fun, and a past ruler returns to reclaim the throne.**

**A/N: [Unedited, sorry!] YOLOSWAGGER500 on FFN requested a sequel to "Fort Freelancer", except with the Chorus crew, and goddammit, who am I to deny such a request? Please R &R!**

**...**

"My word! What in the devil is going on in here!?"

Kimball blinks, closing her laptop to take a break and address Doyle. To be honest, this isn't how she imagined spending her Saturday evening, but apparently, the lieutenants had other ideas. According to them, Kimball's office was 'Too cramped' and they think she 'Needs a little elbow room'. Elbow room, apparently, is a desk and swivel chair somehow balanced on a stack of pillows, blankets, and couch cushions. In Kimball's opinion, it's a little strange, but hey, both armies made it together and were able to get along during the building process. She'll take any amount of cooperation she can get, even if it means that she has to goof off with the soldiers for a few hours. She sits up as she shakes her head, trying to pay more attention to Doyle, who looks pretty damned confused right now.

"We're building a fort!" Jensen states, before Kimball can interject. "We all agreed that General Kimball's office space was way too cramped!"

"Also, we thought it would be a good team bonding exercise," Smith adds, smirking from where he's seated on the floor beside the pillow fort, surrounded by Feds who've been watching him play guitar for the last few hours. "It seems to have worked."

"This is waaaaaaay better than actual exercising." Bitters claims, sprawled out on one of the cushion-less couches near the fort, close to passing out by the looks of it.

"You wanna join in, General?" Palomo asks, slightly hopeful. He's near the top of the pillow fort, adding on more pillows for support with Mathews' help. "It could be a lot of fun! Who knows, you and General Kimball could rule the pillow fort together?"

Doyle scoffs, rolling his eyes. "That's absolutely ridiculous," He announces, unamused by the lieutenant's games. "Why waste valuable time playing around when we could be preparing for the next inevitable attack? We are at war, here! There is no time for silly children's games!"

Kimball sighs, shaking her head. "General, if I may? I think it's perfectly fine if the soldiers relax for just one night. It's not like we're doing badly right now anyways."

Doyle still doesn't look completely convinced. "Well... we ARE doing somewhat well as of late, with the Reds and Blues helping with missions... I suppose just ONE night of relaxation wouldn't be all that bad..."

Kimball smiles slightly, believing that she's gotten through to the man. "See? Now, how about you join in? You could very well help with the organization process..."

"Excuse me!?" Doyle asks, flabbergasted. "What makes you believe that I would not be the ruler of this fort? Are you suggesting I take the role of a civilian?"

"You WERE a secretary once..." Palomo mutters, but Doyle hears it regardless.

"That does not mean I could not rule a kingdom!" Doyle shouts, glaring at the young lieutenant, before glaring up at Kimball. "Kimball, I hereby order you to step down from your throne!"

"Order me?" Kimball repeats, sounding the words out, slightly mocking. "Sorry General Doyle, but I believe I have the upper-hand. I'm on top of the fort. I'm the ruler. We could possibly work out for you to be my... royal adviser, maybe?" She's just teasing him at this point, but Doyle isn't about to back down anytime soon.

"Oooooh... you're really asking for it now, missy..." Doyle growls, pulling off his sweater to tie around his waist. Can't risk getting overheated if this turns into a fight.

"'Missy'?" Kimball asks, and now she actually looks mad. That obviously crossed a line. "You're gonna regret that one..."

Doyle goes for it first, throwing himself at the fort to start climbing it, while Kimball, meanwhile, starts chucking down small pillows and stuffed animals at him. It's not a real fight they're about to have- not really- but it's one they've been needing to have. All this built-up stress and worry over the war and armies have been getting the better of both generals. To be honest, this fight may have been planned ahead of time by the lieutenants, but there's no way to be certain. The addition of stuffed animals on the top could hint at it, though. Eventually, despite the downpour of never-ending teddy bears and pillows, Doyle, amazingly enough, manages to get to the top of the fort, beginning to wrestle with Kimball. Neither are in their armor, thankfully, so there's not many real risks. Nonetheless, everyone keeps an eye on them.

They wrestle, not having the same bravo as the Freelancers who once fought for a similar reason and for a similar pillow fort. They don't have the sibling-like relationship that Agents Washington and South Dakota once had, which means neither dares to bite or claw at each other, preferring to simply wrestle, plain and simple, for the right to rule the pillow fort. Surprisingly, it looks like Doyle has the upper-hand. While climbing the fort initially wore him out, he's still taller AND older than Kimball, by quite a few years actually. But Kimball has the benefit of being on the fort longest, knowing how to avoid the risk of falling off. After a few minutes, the doors to the rec-room open, and in comes Agent Washington and Emily Grey.

"Oh my gosh! What's going on!?" Dr. Grey asks, slightly worried. It's not every day that she walks in on both of her superior officers wrestling each other on a pile of pillows. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Everything's fine," Bitters promises, yawning from where he's watching the match, eating from a bowl of popcorn on the couch, Feds sitting with him to watch. "The generals are trying to fight to rule the pillow fort... PUNCH HER IN THE BOOB! COME ON, I WANNA SEE SOME BLOOD!"

"My time has come..." Washington whispers. At first, Dr. Grey raises an eyebrow at him, skeptical, before he grabs her by the shoulders, pulling her in close. "Dr. Grey, I have to do this... if I don't come back, give everything but my cat pictures to Tucker. I promised Caboose he could have the pictures..." He throws off his helmet, it being his only armor at the moment, and makes a mad dash for the fort. "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

Before Kimball and Doyle can prepare themselves, Wash effortlessly scales the pillow fort, like he's done it numerous times before, and kicks Kimball in the back to send both generals rolling down the fort, shouting profanities and cursing the entire time. They land hard on the floor, Kimball on top of Doyle, who looks ready to pass out. To be fair, she looks just as tired as him, if not more. Neither are badly hurt though, with maybe one or two new bruises to show for the brawl, but otherwise, the only thing hurt is their pride. After a moment, all eyes stare up at Washington, whose posed on top of the pillow fort, wearing now what looks like a very old, but well-loved Burger King crown from a long, long time ago. Almost all of the original colors are gone from it, but in their place is several scrawled out names. Names of past wearers.

"Viva la Vida, motherfuckers," Wash whispers, and with that, he sits himself down in the swivel seat, sighing in content as he starts to doze off. "Carry on, dear subjects... carry on." After he says it, Wash pauses, seemingly lost in a past memory, before he chuckles, biting his lip as his eyes get a little wet. He wipes the tears away though, and simply lies back in the chair, falling asleep quickly for the first time in ages.

**...**

**A/N: Slightly sad (In a way) at the end, but I absolutely loved writing this. *Bangs fists on table* GIVE ME MORE EMOTIONALLY STABLE FREELANCERS AND HAPPY CHORUS GENERALS GODDAMMIT! Please R &R!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
